


I See You

by DaniGetYourGun (SharkbaitHooHaHa)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/DaniGetYourGun
Summary: Crowley sees Aziraphale in everything.





	I See You

Crowley sees Aziraphale in the sunrise. He sees him in the light as it graces the sky with color and warmth. He sees him in the reds, in the purples, in the yellows, and _oh_ he sees him in the _blues_, the blues, the blues. _Just like his eyes_. He sees him in that fleeting moment, so brief but so gorgeous, when the entire sky is aflame. Like a sword he held long ago.

Crowley sees Aziraphale in the sunrise and it reminds him what it means to worship.

Crowley sees Aziraphale in the rain. He sees him in the shape of the clouds, so far above him, so terrifying, yet still looking so soft to the touch. He sees him in the lightning as it echoes overhead, so bright, so ethereal, so pure. He sees him in the raindrops as they plummet to the earth... _only to be blocked by a shield of white feathers._

Crowley sees Aziraphale in the rain and it reminds him what it means to be loved.

Crowley sees Aziraphale in the night sky. He sees him in the stars the he placed up there himself, not yet knowing whose countenance he was imitating. He sees him in the painted nebulae, in the swirling galaxies that shone like the angel's eyes and made him realise _oh. I hung the stars for you_.

Crowley sees Aziraphale in the night sky and it reminds him what it means _to_ love.

Crowley sees Aziraphale in everything. And it all _pales_ in comparison the real thing.

But now...

Now he doesn't need to imagine his smile in the thunder. His eyes in the rays of the sun. His grace in the moonlight.

Now, the world turns even after armageddon and he has the real thing.

He wakes up to blonde curls.

He starts the day with soft, pink lips.

He turns around to beautiful blue eyes.

He falls, falls, falls, and it is not into hellfire and brimstone but waiting, open arms.

Crowley sees Aziraphale by his side and it reminds him.

It reminds him what it means to be _whole_.


End file.
